Search For a Reunion
by Apple2Applers
Summary: Team Rocket manages to take the team's Pokemon! Where would the Pokemon end up? Would the Pokemon and the trainers be able to rejoin each other? Please read and enjoy! The rating changed to M just in case. I'm not really sure about the rating, but better safe than sorry :P
1. Chapter 1

A2A: Hello. Sorry about the lateness. So anyway, here's my new fanfic. Would have a couple of pairings in it. It's a multi-chapter, please enjoy. And btw, I do not own Pokemon.

"The fiery destroyer, Jessie!"

"And with thunderous emotions, I am James!"

"Wisest of the wise, Meowth!"

"And now gather under the name of Team Rocket!"

As Ash, Iris, and Cilan were all travelling, they met the always unfortunate Team Rocket. Today Team Rocket was accompanied by a huge Pikachu-like machine.

"Pikachu," Ash yawned. "Use thunderbolt to send them flying."

Pikachu nodded, and began to charge up power. "Pi—ka—CHU!" Pikachu sent huge thunderbolt to the machine. However, it remained standing after the shock.

"Ha," Meowth shouted at them. "That little thing won't do a thing to this grand machine of ours."

"Now take a load of this," James shouted as he pressed a button on the console panel. The robots arm began to glow yellow with electricity and the released the electricity right in front of Ash and the others.

"Those pokemon are ours!" Jessie shouted right afterwards, as a massive vacuum cleaner appeared from Pikachu's back and started to suck all the other pokeballs, Axew and Pikachu into it.

"No! Pikachu!" Ash shouted, and ran blindly through the smoke towards the robot.

"Ha! We're out of here, twerps." Meowths said, as the robot started to fly up into the sky.

"PIKACHU! Hang in there, I'll come save you!" Ash shouted up at the robot.

"Yes! Finally after all that work we got Pikachu and a whole bunch of other pokemon." James said.

"Yeap. Boss is gonna be proud of us," Meowth added.

Suddenly, the machine began to drop.

"Hey, you two. Move those legs," Jessie ordered.

"Easy for you to say," Meowth said. "You aren't cycling to keep this load up."

"Yeah," James added. "You should come and help us keep this thing up. My legs are getting tired. I need a rest. Meowth, keep up."

"Hey, wait a moment. I wanna rest too!" Meowth said, jumping off the makeshift bike seat."

"Wait, wait! You two get back up there!" Jessie screamed as the machine started to drop at a very fast pace.

"No way! You go!" Meowth and James shouted at the same time.

Suddenly the machine exploded from the friction and Jessie, James, and Meowth flew away, shouting "Team Rocket's blasting off again!" (I think you can use your imagination for that).

However, the box that holds the pokeballs, Axew, and Pikachu flew to the ground, sealed tightly and filled with foam as to not damage any pokemon. (Yeah, Team Rocket became smart.) It fell into a forest, and the box broke on impact. Pikachu, Axew, and the pokeballs scattered. Both Axew and Pikachu fainted because of the impact.

{A couple hours later}

"Huh?" Pikachu asked (I'm just gonna have them use human language now, cause the humans won't be back for some time (SPOILERS)), getting up, but sore in all sorts of places. "Where am I?"

He looked around. He was in some sort of den. There was light filtering through the roof and an opening close by. He slowly crawled towards the opening, trying not to overuse his over aching muscles, while trying to recall what had happened. Right when he got to the opening, he remembered Ash and the others.

"Ash!" Pikachu called. "Ash! Iris! Cilan! Axew! Anyone?" Pikachu called. He then noticed a pokeball nearby, and slowly went to it. When he realized who's it was, he pressed the middle button to release the pokemon inside.

"Uhh," an electrical white-bodied pokemon with black and yellow stripes said as she appeared out of her pokeball. "Huh? Where am I? Where's Iris and the others?" Emolga asked Pikachu, him obviously the only pokemon around there.

Pikachu sighed, and sat down, depressed. "We were taken by Team Rocket, who now I believed has blown away. I have no idea where we are, much less where the others are." Pikachu tried to stifle a sob, but with no avail. "Well," he choked out, "we should get the others then we could know what to do."

Emolga looked at Pikachu sympathetically. She knew that he and Ash shared a certain bond. It was obvious that he would be simply depressed.

"I'll find the others, Pikachu." She said. "You rest here, those bruises look nasty." She added, pointing to his torso.

Pikachu looked down and saw his bruised up body. His body was scratched up and some showed signs of recent building. He tried to get up again, but found out his body just wouldn't cooperate. He sighed.

"Even if I could help, my body just won't do it. Sorry to bother you, Emolga."

Emolga smiled. "No problem. Sit tight, don't go anywhere."

"Where do you think I'll go with this body," Pikachu asked, but his statement was only half heard when Emolga flew away. Pikachu looked again at the makeshift den that he had crawled out of. He wondered who had made it.

Meawhile, Emolga was gliding through the forest, looking for any signs of pokeball. Finally, after what felt like an hour for her, she spotted a pokeball in front of some bushes. She cautiously stepped out, and paused in front of the pokeball. She hated to send this certain pokemon out of her pokeball, but she had to do it. Sighing, she let the grass snake pokemon out of her pokeball.

"Hmm? Where am I? And why are YOU here?" Snivy demanded, asking Emolga. Emolga sighed and retold what Pikachu had told her. "Well, can you help me look for the other pokeballs?" Emolga asked at the end of her story. Snivy raised an eyebrow.

"So you can go sleep? Not if that's the case."

"Of course not. As much as I want to, I'll have to let out some other pokemon first."

"Right. Off you go." Snivy said.

"Hmph. I'd go even if you don't want me to," Emolga said, gliding off. Snivy sighed and headed towards the other direction. Soon, she had Tepig, Tranquill, Pansage, and Crustle out of their pokeball. Emolga had Excadrill, Stunfish, and a pretty bruised up Axew whom Excadrill was carrying on her tail.

"Well, who's left?" Emolga asked.

Snivy looked around before realizing who was missing. "Oshawott! Where is he?"

Emolga looked around. "Oh right. Well, we'll just have to look for him. I'll go. To get to Pikachu, head that direction," she pointed towards a bush on the left hand side. "and go for a while. You'll meet him eventually."

Snivy snorted. "No way you're looking for him by yourself. I'm helping."

"Suit yourself," Emolga said, gliding off.

"Well, we'll meet you guys by Pikachu. Just stay safe." With that, Snivy wandered off towards the direction opposite of Emolga. Soon, she spotted Oshawott's pokeball. She went towards it, and released Oshawott from his pokeball.

"Hello, Snivy!" Oshawott exclaimed when he was released from his pokeball. Then he looked around and asked the same question as everybody else. "Where are we? Where's Ash and the others?"

Snivy sighed and recounted the whole thing that she heard from Emolga. "Well, we'll have to look for Emolga now. I wonder where she - " She was cut off by a scream heard from the bushes by their right side. Without a word, both of them dashed off towards the scream, finding Emolga trying to fend off about twenty snakes that were slithering towards her.

"Hidden Power!" Emolga said, unleashing a barrel of force towards the snake, some of which dodge and some getting hit in the face.

"Water Gun!"

"Leaf Tornado!"

Emolga looked back and grinned at the two that had just arrived. "Glad you're here. Now let's see…" She turned back to the snakes and shouted. "What do you want? We're not here to take your food. We're not that hungry."

"Youss trespass ourss territoryss." One of the snakes said. "The ruless of the Sserviperss clan is that all tresspasserss must be killed."

"The what clan?" Snivy asked, confused.

"The Sserviperss clan. Comingss to thinks of it. I'vess never sseen you here beforess. We'll let you go this timess. Next time, no tresspassingss." The snakes slithered off, and Snivy and Oshawott ran to Emolga, who was having trouble gliding.

"One of them hit me with Pin Missiles. Couldn't dodge fast enough. Mind to help me? Emolga asked while explaining what happened.

Snivy sighed and lifted one of Emolga's arm around her neck, Oshawott did the same on the other side.

"Thanks.." Emolga groaned, and then passed out. Snivy sighed yet again.

"Why did she have to fall asleep on us again?" Snivy asked to no one in particular.

"Probably caused she used up all her energy fighting. C'mon, let's get to the others." Oshawott answered.

"Yeah, let's go."

Soon, they had rejoined the others at the makeshift den Pikachu was found in. It happened to be big enough for everyone to fit in and yet leave breathing room for everyone. Pikachu, Axew, and Emolga were carried into the middle of the room, where it was warmest. They decided to decide what to do tomorrow, and all went to bed.

A2A: Ending was kinda lame, sorry about that. Again, also sorry about the late upload, I hope to get the next chapter up as soon as possible. Also: Review!


	2. Chapter 2

Hey, people. Here's the next chapter, hopefully its good. Btw, I don't own Pokemon.

Pikachu opened his eyes, trying to remember what has happened. His brain was fuzzy and his body was sore. He sat up and looked around, and was partly surprised that he was in a den.

"Huh? Where am – Oh, right…" Pikachu said, suddenly remembering what has happened. His eyes then landed on a certain pokemon. One that wasn't part of the team. He tentatively walked towards it.

"Um, hello? Excuse me?" Pikachu asked, shaking the brown field pokemon. "Umm, excuse me?" He asked a little louder. The pokemon opened its eyes.

"Oh, hello. You're awake, how are your bruises?" The pokemon asked. Pikachu could tell it was a female from her voice.

"Umm, who are you?" Pansage asked, coming up to them. The other pokemons were also starting to get up and stretch. Some were looking curiously at the new pokemon.

"Oh, right. How rude of me," the pokemon answered. "I'm Eevee."

"So, Eevee," Snivy said, walking up to them. "Where are we?"

"You are in my den. And my den is in Route 7." Eevee replied. Suddenly, she heard a growl from one of the pokemon's stomach. "And I'm guessing your hungry, so come on, I'll get you some food. Just be careful, there are some Sevipers and Zangoose here that can get really vicious."

"Alright. Scraggy and Axew, you guys stay here, ok? And Pansage, Crustle, Stunfish and Emolga, can you protect them?" Pikachu asked. When they all nodded, he turned to Tranquill. "Any harm coming here, alert us, will you?"

"Not a problem!" Tranquill replied, then flying up into the air to search for anything out of ordinary

"So, Eevee." Pikachu began. "You're a rare pokemon in these parts, how come you're not captured or found?" Pikachu couldn't help but wonder. He had only seen wild Eevees in the Kanto region.

"My den is in one of the hidden hollows in the forest. It's pretty hard to find, and I guess I'm one of the luckier ones, though I actually would like to travel around." Eevee admitted. She suddenly heard a hiss from the bushes to the right of her. "Everyone, run back!" She shouted.

Suddenly, from the bushes where she had heard the hisses, Sevipers sprang out and started to attack the pokemon.

"Dontss runsss. Wesss wantsss to havess you for breakfastss." The Seviper in the lead hissed. "Ssuroundss them."

The Sevipers formed a circle around the all the pokemon. The pokemon stepped up and prepared to help fight off the Servipers.

"What do you want, Seviper! We came only to get some food!" Pikachu called out to the leader of the group.

"Andss we alsso come to getss food for usss." The leader replied smiling evilly.

"Well. I don't know much about you guys, but I hope you're prepared to fight these thugs," Eevee said to the others.

"Attackss themsss!" The lead Seviper hissed. The other Sevipers than lunged out at them.

"Water Gun!" Oshawott cried, letting out a blast of water to knock two Sevipers out of the air.

"Leaf Tornado!" Snivy said, knocking two more out from the air.

"Flamethrower!" Tepig shouted, firing a blast of fire to any of the snake pokemon in vinicity.

"Focus Blast!" Excadrill said, releasing a blast towards some of the Sevipers.

As the trio were fighting the thugs, Pikachu and Eevee moved in to attack the leader.

"Thunder Bolt!" Pikachu let out a blast of thunder towards the snake.

"Shadow Ball!" Eevee said, also attacking the Seviper.

However, the Fang Snake pokemon was fast, and managed to dodge both attacks.

"Poison tail!" It retaliated, managing to hit Eevee.

"OW!" Eevee cried, being knocked backwards into a tree.

"Nowsss you will be my firstss meal!" Seviper shouted, raising its head, prepared to strike.

"Volt Tackle!" Pikachu cried, landing a direct hit on the Serviper.

"Why youss little" Seviper said, raising its head.

"Are you OK, Eevee?" Pikachu asked, worried.

"I'm fine. Watch out, that Serviper is really fast." Eevee said, trying to get up. Suddenly a wave of pain flowed over her, and she fell again.

"Eevee!" Pikachu cried, trying to help her up.

"Ahsss. I think yoursss friend hassss gotten poisenedsss." Seviper said. "Thatss will makess my job easiersss!" The Seviper prepared to attack the duo.

"Vine whip!"

"Razor Shell!"

"Flame Charge!"

Seviper flew and hit a tree when those attacks landed a hit on him. He managed to stay conscious, but then slithering off, hissing "Itsss not over yetsss!"

"That wasn't too bad, was it?" Snivy asked, walking over to the other two.

Pikachu glared at her. "It actually was! Now help me find some Pecha berries!" Pikachu shouted at her, to which Snivy looked surprised.

"Pecha Berries? For - " then she noticed that Eevee was coughing up a tiny amount of blood from the poisoning. "Oh right." She looked around and saw a patch of berries not too far. She used one of her vines to pick one up from its stem.

"Here," Snivy said, handing the berry over to Eevee. Eevee slowly ate it, and soon the pain began to leave her body.

"Thanks." Eevee said, smiling at Snivy.

"No problem. Let's find some food and get back to the den. The others are waiting for us." Snivy said.

"Wow!" Oshawott said, after they had walked for another while. "Look at those berries!"

True to his word, they had come upon patches and patches of berries.

"Alright, here we are. However, don't take too long. It's feeding time for the Zangooses soon." Eevee said catiously, as though someone would overhear.

"Ok." Pikachu said. "I'll grab some Oran Berries."

"I'll take some Rawst Berries," Oshawott said.

"I'm taking the Pecha Berries," Snivy called.

"Those Cheri Berries are mine," Tepig said, rushing towards the said berries.

Soon, they were carrying all they could, and headed back towards the den.

"Hey, Pikachu," Eevee called. "You need some help?"

Pikachu slowly shook his head with difficulty, due to the high amount of berries he was carrying. "Nah, I'll – oops" he said, almost dropping one of the Oran Berries.

"Here, I'll help," Eevee said, taking some berries off and putting it onto her back, where it was perfectly balanced.

"Wow," Pikachu said, amazed. "How did you manage to do that?"

Eevee just shrugged. "Practice," she said simply.

"Come on, you two!" Snivy called from ahead." You two are walking so slowly. We don't want to get into another fight, do we?"

Eevee shook her head. "No we don't. C'mon." She said, then rushed ahead without toppling any berries that were on her back.

Pikachu sighed to himself. _'She's amazing,' _he thought to himself before also running to the rest of the group.

Soon, they reached the den, and had a good breakfast. When they were done, the team's pokemon got ready to go on with their journey to find their trainers. However, right when they came out, they found themselves surrounded by Sevipers.

"Hellosss." The same Fang Snake pokemon said, grinning. "We meetsss againss."

"Oh, no," Pikachu said. "Looks like they have more allies than before." Then he got an idea. "Tranquill. Fly around and find something like a cave we can stay in. We'll just talk to them. When you find one, come back, take Axew and Scraggy, and fly towards it. We'll follow."

"Alright," Tranquill whispered back. Then suddenly, he flew off.

"Hey, where are you going?" Pikachu shouted, slightly winking at Tranquill when she turned her head in confusion. Then she got it and went off without answering.

"Lost your alliessss, haven't youss?" the lead Seviper asked. "Too bad, even with that Tranquill here, you'd still lose."

"Uh, huh. Well, we're new to the area, so why don't you explain what you want." Pikachu called.

Seviper blinked. "Hmmsss? We are hungryssss, so we want foodsss. And today, our foodsss isss YOU ALL. ATTACK!"

The Sevipers lunged, and the team retaliated with a barrage of attacks.

"Water Gun!"

"Leaf Tornado!"

"Flamethrower!"

"Focus Blast!"

"Thunderbolt!"

"Discharge!"

"Shadow Ball!"

"Bullet Seed."

(The list goes on, but I'll leave the rest to your imagination)

Suddenly, Tranquill reappeared and snatched Scraggy and Axew up.

"Everyone," Pikachu called. "Follow Tranquill!"

"Whatss?" The lead Seviper was confused for a moment, but then was knocked out by a Thunderbolt from Pikachu. The team plus Eevee ran, following Tranquill, and finally arrived at a cave.

"This place seems deserted," Tranquill said. "I'll stay guard to check if they're following us or not." With that, she flew out the cave.

Pikachu then noticed that Eevee was crying. "Eevee," Pikachu began. "I'm sorry we gave you so much trouble.. Is there anything we can do?" Pikachu asked.

"Well.." Eevee sobbed, but then breathed. "There's one thing."

"What is it?" Pikachu asked, hoping that it wasn't something big.

"Let me go with you. Please?" Eevee asked, her eyes still shining with tears as she looked at Pikachu.

I'm just gonna cut it off there, just cause I'm evil enough. Hopefully I'll be able to upload the next chapter by next week, or at least that's what I'm planning to do. If you read this, please review!


	3. Chapter 3

A2A: Chapter 3! Here it is! Yeah! Disclaimer, someone

Emolga: Wow. So you chose me for just someone?

A2A: Sure?

Emolga: Volt Switch!

Stunfish: Why am I here?

A2A: Umm, I'll explain later. For now, disclaimer, please?

Stunfish: Stupid. _(Uses String Shot)_

Scraggy: Umm, while we unravel him, please remember that he doesn't own Pokemon.

"Please?" Eevee asked again at a now bewildered Pikachu.

Pikachu thought hard. They owed her for probably their lives, and also for her only shelter. Also, he felt drawn to her for no particular reason he could find. He just had to accept.

"Sure!" Pikachu said, smiling.

"Really? YAY!" Eevee shouted, jumping around in joy.

"Hey, you two," Tranquill said, gliding in. "You might want to keep your voices down. The Sevipers are actually pretty close, though I doubt that they'll be in this cave for long, if at all."

"Alright," Pikachu said. "Everyone, let's go to sleep. It's a long day ahead of us."

Everyone went to find their spots, which was unfortunately hard on the rocky ground. Finally, they all settled down and went to bed. Well, all except Oshawott, who had volunteered to take first watch. Oshawott sat near the cave entrance, behind a rock. He was positioned so that he can see the intruder and perhaps shoot a blast of water at whatever, but also the intruder can't see him. He felt a presence behind him, but he didn't turn around because he already caught her scent.

"You should go to sleep you know, Snivy?" Oshawott said plainly.

"Yeah, well, I'm not sleepy," Snivy replied, rather surprised that he knew she was there. "How do you know it was me?"

Oshawott cursed himself. How could he tell her that he liked her? "Errm, just a random guess." Oshawott cursed himself again. It was a stupid thing to say.

Snivy raised her 'eyebrow'. "So out of the ten-something pokemon that are here, you chose me as first guess?"

"I guess…" Oshawott said, not making eye contact.

Snivy blushed a little before sitting down next to him. "Well, looks like those Sevipers are gone for good."

"For now," Oshawott replied. "Well, that's why I'm here, right?

Snivy smiled. "True."

"So why aren't you asleep?" Oshawott asked.

"Can't. Too much on my mind."

"Like what?"

'_You' _Snivy thought to herself, but then caught herself. "Well, it's been a pretty hectic two days."

Oshawott smiled to himself. "It has been indeed."

Suddenly, he saw a shadow at the entrance. He motioned to Snivy to crouch down, and then peered over the side. The moon was behind the clouds, so he could not see the intruder clearly. However, he saw a silhouette of a pokemon that was twice taller than himself. The clouds moved, and he saw the pokemon a little clearer. It was a brown pokemon, with sunglasses the gleamed in the sunlight. Oshawott knew this pokemon. It was a Krokorok. He smiled, knowing that his water gun is super effective.

"Hello… I can sense your presence behind that rock, Oshawott. Ohh, and another pokemon too… Let's see. Ahh, Snivy, right? My, both of your species are very, very tasty indeed."

Oshawott froze. There was no way that the Krokorok can see him or Snivy. The rock was big enough to cover both of them, with much room to spare. Oshawott breathe in, and replied in a rather loud voice.

"Well, you know we are here. But I would recommend you back off now. You're in the wrong cave, and we have no intention in becoming breakfast."

"Haw haw haw. You really think you can beat me? You will die in the attempt. At least I can assure you of that."

Oshawott growled lightly. There was no way he would let the others down. He bent down and whispered to Snivy.

"Get the others. Be prepared for attacks, but I want the others to be on guard."

Snivy nodded once to show that he understood, then she slowly crawled out of Oshawott's line of sight. Oshawott then turned back to the Krokorok, only to realize that he isn't there anymore. Oshawott scrambled up the rock and pulled out his scalchop, looking around frantically for the Krokorok. He looked once again at the place Krokorok once was, and saw something he didn't notice before. A hole. Oshawott looked at the ground around it, and saw dirt that protruded up in a line towards the inside of the cave. Cursing himself for not noticing this, he ran back towards the inside of the cave.

Snivy was ahead of Oshawott, but suddenly she was tackled from behind by something. She flew, being light, and rolled a couple of times before hitting the wall. She groaned in pain as she tried to stand up.

"My, my. You are a beauty, are you?" the Krokorok said. "Maybe I'll let you live on one condition." He bent down and grabbed the Snivy by the neck. "The condition is that you be my mate." Krokorok grinned.

Snivy wrestled, trying to free herself from his grip, but the Desert Croc's grip was strong. She began to lose conscious.

"Water Gun!"

A blast of water flew out from behind Krokorok and hit him right in the back. Krokorok growled in pain and let go of Snivy, trying to reach his back.

"Razor Shell!" Oshawott shouted as he appeared, slashing Krokorok. By the force of the impact, Krokorok flew backwards and hit the wall on the opposite side.

"Snivy! Are you ok?" Oshawott ran to Snivy, who was still very light-headed. Nevertheless, she nodded.

"I'll be fine. That Krokorok -" At the mention of Krokorok, Oshawott turned. He was gone again, and, like before, there was a hole in the place of the Krokorok. Suddenly, the ground under him gave way, and he fell.

"Oshawott!" Snivy screamed, releasing a vine and held on to him.

"Ha, got you now!" the Krokorok growled, using Crunch on Oshawott's leg, draggin him down. Oshawott could feel the vine slowly giving way.

"Water Gun!" Oshawott sounded, sending a blast of water at Krokorok. The Krokorok released his grip and dove down back into the dirt again. Oshawott managed to climb out of the hole, but fell down, unable to stand. Luckily, the Snivy's scream woke everyone up, and they all came just in time to see the Krokorok resurface.

"This isn't over yet. One day that Snivy will be my mate, whether she liked it or not, and you will be our feast," Krokorok growled, then went out of the cave.

"What was that about?" Pikachu asked.

However, no one was listening; everyone was crowded around Oshawott, who had blood running down his leg profusely. Oshawott groaned before fainting.

A2A: Yeah, I'm just gonna cut you off there. It's a little late, I know, but my school just opened, so it's been a hectic week for me.

Axew: No one cares.

A2A: Oh well. Review!


	4. Chapter 4

A2A: Alright, here's the next chapter. It's a little earlier than I thought, but I was sick so I use the time to write

Snivy: You stay on the computer while you're sick?

A2A: Ermm… Yeah. Oh, I don't own Pokemon.

Chapter 4

"Ugh…." Oshawott groaned, before opening his eyes. He blinked and looked around. "What – where – how?"

He was in a cave, but he was sure that this was another cave, not the one he had a fight with the Krokorok in. He stood up, but then fell face first from the pain in his leg.

"Ow…" Oshawott said, pushing himself up into sitting position. His leg was nicely bandaged with leaves and sap, though there was still some remains of blood left. "Guess I'm not going anywhere then."

"You might not want to move around so much," a voice said from one of the paths in the cave. Oshawott turned and saw Excadrill standing there. "You know, you're lucky to have even survived that bite, it cut right to the bone. We thought you would have died when you fainted, the amount of blood pouring out."

Oshawott cringed. "Too much info, man. Where's everyone else?" Oshawott asked, looking around.

"They're out to get some food. Axew and Scraggy are sleeping, but Snivy's awake watching the entrance with Tranquill. I'm actually going right now to relieve her of her shift. She's gonna go watch the kids now."

Oshawott nodded. Of course they would now go in large groups, less something happens. Excadrill then walked off towards the entrance. Oshawott heard running footsteps and then a green figure appeared in the path Excadrill just went through.

"You're awake! Thank Arceus." Snivy exclaimed, jumping at him and hugging him. "Oh, sorry," Snivy then said, releasing him and blushing fiercely.

Oshawott was surprised by her actions, but quickly concealed it. He smiled. "Hey. How long was I out?"

"Just about a day." Snivy said, not making eye contact with him. "How's your leg feeling?"

Oshawott rubbed in gingerly. It didn't hurt much, but it still stung some.

"It's good."

Snivy raised her eyebrow. "I'm pretty sure it's NOT good. Seriously, Oshawott, we all thought you were dead!"

Oshawott chuckled a bit, then said, "I'll be fine in a couple of days. You should go watch the kids. I can't imagine them waking up all alone."

Snivy pursed her lips. "You sure you'll be fine? I mean, you can barely defend yourself if something comes."

"I'll be fine," Oshawott assured her. "I still have my scalchop" Oshawott declared, smacking his stomach where the scalchop was located. Snivy still looked worried, but then nodded.

"Stay safe."

Oshawott smiled at her concerned, and nodded. Then she went towards the back of the cave. However, it was not long before he heard a scream from her direction. Soon, the rest of the group was back, and they were overjoyed to see Oshawott conscious. They filled him in about what happened after he fainted.

"You were bleeding horribly. We decided not to stay there, because your blood would draw even more predators," Emolga explained.

"So then Tranquill went out in search of more caves, and found this one while we were tidying you up," Pikachu added.

"We came here, the kids slept, and we called it a day. We just got some breakfast," Tepig finished, setting down a couple of berries in front of Oshawott. "Eat up, you must be starving.

Oshawott's replied came from his stomach growling. Oshawott chuckled a bit. "Thanks guys," he said before gobbling the berries. Tepig shook his head.

"And to think I was the one that has the worst table manners."

"At least he said thank you for the food," Snivy countered, walking in from the back of the cave. "Thought I heard some noises, so I came to investigate." Snivy explained

Tepig just shrugged. He knew better than to argue with Snivy when it concerns Oshawott.

Oshawott finally managed to finish eating all of his berries in less than three minutes. He then straightened up and looked at the rest of the team, most of whom were staring at him.

"Why are y'all staring at me?" Oshawott asked. "Is there something I did wrong?"

Stunfish just shook his head. "Look, man. You're usually a slow eater, but today you managed to gobble up all those berries in a few minutes!"

"Hey! I was hungry," Oshawott replied. "The kids should be up soon, and I'll bet that they'll like some food."

"As a matter of fact," Snivy said. "They're already awake. Scraggy! Axew!" She called to the back. "Breakfast is here and Oshawott is awake!"

Footsteps were heard and then two small pokemon appeared. At the sight of Oshawott, the both jumped on him and hugged him, resulting in Oshawott crashing to the floor.

"You two might want to release him. His leg and energy is not yet back at full health," Pansage said.

The two of them got off sheepishly, then looked at the other adults. "Where's our food? We're hungry." Axew said.

The adults just chuckled, the gave them some Oran Berries and Pecha Berries to eat. The rest of the berries were divided up and were given to each pokemon. When the finished eating, the group gathered around to decide what to do next.

"Well, we couldn't really leave this cave with Oshawott at this state," Eevee said. "We should wait here a couple more days until Oshawott is able to walk."

"I can go just fine," Oshawott replied. "Give me a stick to lean on, and I'll be able to totter a few steps at the very least. Plus the longer we stay here, the more predators are going to be able to smell the blood here. We've gotta get out of here."

"Oshawott's right," Snivy said. "Normally I would say to stay here, but after two battles, one with the Servipers, and one with the Krokorok, who knows what's next?"

"Still, after that injury, we should stay one more night and -"

Emolga was cut off by a loud blast from the front of the cave, followed by a massive earthquake.

"Or," Snivy said. "We can leave now."

There was no argument as the group quickly gathered their things, put Oshawott and the kids on Tranquill, and hurried to the entrance. At the entrance was a Bisharp and a couple of Pawniards.

"Thought we smelled blood, but here's a feast for us!" the lead Bisharp said. "Surrender, and then there will be no bloodshed, and I promise that your death will be quick."

"Good offer, but no thanks," Tepig said, prepared to blow fire at anything that dare move too close. Bisharp just chuckled.

"So be it. We'll dig your bodies from under the ruins later. For now, Earthquake! (I dunno if it can learn it or not, so bear with me)"

The cave shuddered dangerously, and pieces of the ceiling started to fall.

"Tranquill," Pikachu sounded. "Take the kids and Oshawott out of here first and find someplace we can stay."

Tranquill nodded, and shot through a hole in the ceiling that the earthquake had made. The rest of the group stood their ground and prepared to launch themselves. However, before they had time to strike, a cry was heard from behind the Pawniards.

"Ssorry, folksss. But that'sss our mealsss." The Serviper said. "Getss out of heress.

"It's ours now," Bisharp replied. "You should take you and your scaly friends out of here before it gets rough."

"Toossss late. Attackss!" The Sevipers launched themselves on the battlefield and wrapped their bodies around the Pawniards. Pikachu looked at the others and knew what to do at once.

"Leaf Tornado!"

"Flamethrower!

"Thunderbolt!"

"Shadow Ball!"

"Stringshot!"

(You get the idea)

Once the all unleashed their attacks, they moved into the forest, using the cloud of smoke as a cover.

"Phew. That was close." Emolga said.

"I agree. If those two get along, that would mean bad news." Eevee said. "They are the most savage hunters in the area, which means we should get out of this place as soon as possible."

Tranquill then swooped down on them. "There's a cave not too far of here. Well, it's not really a cave, but it's a small crevice that leads to an open cavern. It's probably not big enough for the Bisharp."

"How about the Sevipers?" Pikachu asked.

"Maybe. The small ones perhaps." Tranquill answered. "Why?"

Emolga sighed. "Cause now we got two predators on our tail. Let's go."

The team trekked to the crevice that Tranquill mentioned, and squeezed through. Once inside they were all surprised, except for Tranquill. It was a large cavern, with a small hole, but big enough to let a fair amount of light in on the ceiling.

"Well," Eevee said, yawning. "Since we're safe here, I'm gonna take a little nap."

The others agreed to take a little nap before moving on. They all slept, unaware that there are certain pokemon watching them from below.

A2A: Another chapter done! It seems a little plain to me, but I dunno.

Oshawott: Review if you like it, review if you hate it!


	5. Chapter 5

A2A: Alright! Here's the next chapter, hopefully I didn't screw anything up here. Oh, and I changed the rating to M, cause I believe there's a lemon coming up, not in this chapter, though. Sorry.

Ash: Give me my Pikachu back already!

Iris: And my Axew!

A2A: Umm. All in good time

_A2A gets whacked in the head_

Cilan: While we fix A2A up, enjoy the story, and remember, A2A doesn't own Pokemon.

Chapter 5

Pikachu was walking around at the cave entrance, being on guard duty and thinking about a certain Pokemon. A certain brown-furred four-legged Pokemon to be exact. To be more exact, he was thinking about Eevee.

"Why do I feel this way? What is wrong with me?" Pikachu said aloud in frustration. He had been pacing back and front trying to figure out what he was feeling about Eevee. They just met, but he felt… well, attracted to her.

"Don't you know already?" Pikachu turned in surprised. He thought he was alone, but then he caught sight of the Wild Pigeon Pokemon.

"What do you mean, Tranquill?" Pikachu asked.

"You still don't know? Arceus, you're hopeless!" Tranquill exclaimed.

"Keep your voice down, ok? The others are still asleep and I do not want to wake anyone up." Pikachu told Tranquill

"Fine. So amuse me with how you feel, will you?" Tranquill settled herself down onto a nearby tree, ready for a story.

Pikachu glared at Tranquill, "How about you tell me, since you already know!"

"Being blunt? Alright, you like Eevee, don't you?"

Pikachu was shocked, trying to think of something to reply to that, but he couldn't think of anything. Moreover, he could feel his own heart saying that its true.

"I… like her?"

Tranquill rolled her eyes. "How much blunter can you be? You're always thinking about her, you always want to make sure she's safe, and you always have your eyes on her, isn't that right?"

"….. Right… So what should I do?"

Tranquill actually snorted, "What should you do? Seriously? Well, I'm going to bed while you figure out what you should do yourself."

With that, Tranquill flew into the cave, and proceeded to take a nap on a rock. Pikachu glared at the Pigeon Pokemon, before going back to his thoughts. However, it was not long before the ground started to shake. Then he heard a scream coming from inside. As fast as he could, he ran into the cave to the cavern where the others are sleeping. When he got there, he was met by holes. A lot of holes.

"Ha! Now you are my mate!" Pikachu turned and saw Krokorok holding Snivy by the neck. He turned and saw Oshawott trying to defend himself from about five Sandiles. Even further away was the rest of the group, surrounded by even more Sandiles. However, Eevee was stuck, cornered by another Krokorok and a couple of Sandiles. Pikachu growled loudly enough for almost everyone's attention to be turned towards him.

"Oh… Looks like a tasty meal, don't you think, brother?" The Krokorok holding what looked like an unconscious Snivy said.

"Yep! A tasty meal and a mate. This day can't get any better," the other Krokorok said.

Suddenly, a shape jumped and landed next to Pikachu. Pikachu turned at used Irontail at the coming Sandiles. He looked at Oshawott, who looked up in time to see him. He nodded, and shouted: "Go save them! I got these bunch."

Pikachu knew that Oshawott didn't have the Sandiles. He was still unbalanced with one leg, and his energy supply was almost used up. But Pikachu still went with Oshawott's word and charged towards the Krokorok that had Eevee.

"Quick Attack!" The Krokorok wasn't fast enough to dodge the attack and the attack hit straight on.

"Iron Tail!" Pikachu shouted as he slammed his tail against the Krokorok.

"Grr. You're not getting away with this!" The Krokorok growled as he charged at Pikachu.

"Stone Edge!"

"Iron Tail!"

The two attacks hit each other, creating a cloud of smoke, blinding both Pokemon. Once the smoke cleared, Krokorok was gone, a hole in his place.

Pikachu looked around frantically, trying to find where Eevee was, when realization hit him. The Krokorok took Eevee! Pikachu growled, then dived down into the hole that the Krokorok made.

Meanwhile, Oshawott was getting weaker. He shot Water Gun after Water Gun, slashed Razor Shells after Razor Shells, but the number of Sandiles were still plenty. The pain in his leg wasn't helping either. New, fresh blood was running from it. Obviously the pressure was too intense for the leg to hold.

"You would make a good meal. Oshawott's are always juicy to eat." The Krokorok holding Snivy said, coming closer. Oshawott could see that Snivy is barely breathing, and the Krokorok was still choking her.

Summoning his strength, Oshawott heaved himself up and surrounded himself with a veil of water.

"Aqua Jet!"

The blast of water hit the surprised Krokorok right in the chest, sending him backwards. Oshawott grabbed Snivy and let himself take the impact as they hit the ground. Snivy woke up gasping to Oshawott stumbling. His body barely had any more strength.

"Why you - "

Her remark was cut short by Krokorok grabbing her again. This time she was ready.

"Leaf Blade!"

Her tail caught the Krokorok in the arm, causing him to flinch in pain and release her. She was about to unleash a Leaf Tornado when a shout caught her attention.

"Stop or he dies!"

The Krokorok that was holding Eevee was holding Oshawott in his other hand. Oshawott was unconscious, but it was easily seen that he needed medical attention immediately from the wound on his leg.

"No! Oshawott!"

Oshawott opened his eyes a crack, then noticed that he wasn't breathing. He tried to struggle, but he was out of energy, and the pain in his leg was intensifying. Snivy growled, but knew that the battle was won. There was no way that she was going to let him get hurt anymore.

"Fine! But let him go!"

She saw Oshawott shaking his head slightly, but ignored it. She was NOT going to let him suffer anymore for her.

"Deal" The Krokorok said, grinning evilly.

Slowly Snivy walked towards the other Krokorok, keeping her eyes on Oshawott. Oshawott widened his eyes, then struggled even more. He managed to get loose, and shot a weak water gun at the Krokorok holding him.

"Snivy! NO!"

It was too late, Snivy was grabbed by the other Krokorok, but before anything else can happen, Eevee flew. The Krokorok fell face first as an Iron Tail had hit him from behind. Oshawott took this as a sign and shot a blast of water, which made Oshawott stagger and fall backwards from the pain in his leg and the recoil, but it also hit the Krokorok head on. The Krokorok released his grip from Snivy, who turned at shot a Leaf Tornado at him, causing him to faint. The other Krokorok was slowly rising, but was faced with an angry group of Pokemon.

"Get out of here," Pikachu said. "And never come back."

The other Krokorok grinned. "We'll be back. That's for sure."

Suddenly the sand blew, and when it cleared, the Krokoroks and Sandiles were gone. However, Oshawott was barely hanging on.

"Oshawott! Oshawott! Wake up!" Snivy cried. He was still breathing, though very lightly.

Oshawott was motionless, the others stood at a respective distance, but then he suddenly began to twitch. He then slowly opened his eyes.

"He's a tough one" Pikachu said, shaking his head.

"Wha-" he was cut short by Snivy tackling him into a hug.

"Again! You almost died trying to save my life again! Why?!"

Oshawott was suddenly aware of the amount of people staring, so he nodded to Pikachu, who took it as a sign that they needed to be alone. Pikachu then silently motioned to the others to move out to some other cavern, leaving the two of them alone.

"It's okay. I'm still alive, no need to fret." Oshawott said soothingly, patting her back.

Snivy pulled back, staring at him. "Alive?! You're almost dead, just look at those bruises! Why did you have to risk your life just for me?"

Oshawott took a deep breath, looked at her in the eye, before deciding to let his feelings go.

"I love you Snivy" he said, before kissing her full on the mouth. Soon, however, they had to disconnect because of their much-needed air.

"I love you too, Oshy," Snivy said.

A2A: Now that I'm all bandaged up, I'll leave the rest of the scene to your imagination.

Oshawott and Snivy: _Blushes heavily and looks away from each other_

A2A: Oh, and the story is almost over, and I haven't really gotten any ideas for a new one yet, so if you have something you want me to write, just PM me and I'll consider it. Review!


	6. Chapter 6

A2A: Alright, here's the next chapter. We're almost at the end of the story, so bear with me :P

Oshawott: A2A doesn't own Pokemon.

Chapter 6

"Don't they look cute together?" Eevee said as she and Pikachu walked into the cavern Snivy and Oshawott were in. Both were sleeping soundly, in a very compromised position. Evidence of what had happened was all over the floor. There was a pool of cum at the base of the two sleeping pokemon.

"Uhh, sure," Pikachu said, blushing a little at their position. He quickly turned away, as not to stare. "Umm, we should get their breakfast for them. They must be pretty tired after what happened last night."

Eevee smirked. "Sure."

Pikachu and Eevee went out of the cave, followed by Tranquill, Emolga, and Tepig. They started to gather some berries for breakfast and lunch. Tranquill then flew off to see if she could find their trainers, while the rest carried the berries back. Soon, they arrived at the cave.

"Wow. Our first day we arrived safely without having to fight someone," Tepig commented.

"Thank you Captain Obvious." Emolga said sarcastically. "Is Snivy and Oshawott still asleep?"

Eevee giggled a little bit before answering. "Yeah, you wanna go wake them up for us?"

Pikachu looked at Eevee incredulously, but the latter turned to the former and winked at him. Pikachu decided to keep his mouth shut. Emolga was suspicious, but finally agreed and walked to the cavern where Oshawott and Snivy are.

'I wonder what their up to. Hmm?' Emolga sniffed the air. "The smell… it seems so hot."

She then saw the two laying there, still asleep. She gasped loudly, then coughed even louder. The two pokemon jumped in alarm and Oshawott fell off of Snivy into the pool of cum.

"You two might want to clean up before Axew or Scraggy finds this," Emolga told the two, with a mischievous twinkle in her eye. "But I wonder what the other will say about this."

Snivy and Oshawott were both flustered. Snivy was the first to react.

"Never tell anyone," Snivy growled, glaring at Emolga. "Or you will be very, very sorry."

"I second that motion," Oshawott said, also glaring at the Dual type.

Emolga just shrugged. "By the looks of it, Eevee and Pikachu already say you two. I'm not sure who else either, it might just slip out as a question…" Emolga said, grinning evilly. Then she glided away, avoiding the leaves and water the couple shot at her.

"That bitch," Snivy growled.

"Leave her be for now. We really need to clear this up." Oshawott said. He then saw a patch of dried cum on her hind legs, where she won't be able to reach. "Let me take care of that."

Oshawott leaned down and started licking her thighs, getting really close to her folds. Snivy let out a moan, but then quieted down immediately. She knew that the others would probably be awake by now, and she did NOT want to attract attention.

"Osha—wott—That's enough," she panted. Oshawott looked up and grinned at her. Suddenly he was pushed down by her vines. He looked up to see Snivy grinning.

"Let me take care of you," Snivy said, leaning down to lick his thighs. He moaned, but also quieted down for the same reason.

"Sni – vy. Ohh~~" Oshawott moaned out. Suddenly, his stomach growled. Snivy looked up and giggled at him.

"Not a very polite way to stop a girl, is it?" Suddenly, her own stomach growled. Oshawott laughed.

"Well, We're cleaned up now. We should get some breakfast." Oshawott said, smiling at her.

"Yeah."

The two finally made their way through the tunnels to the cavern that was before the entrance. Eevee was the first to notice them.

"Hey, how are you two doing?" Eevee said, grinning mischievously. "Enjoyed last night?

The others laughed as the pair got red-faced, and tried to stutter out some words, but then decided to shut up. When the others finally calmed down, they ate their breakfast, and waited on Tranquill for news. However, Tranquill came back with no new reports about their trainers. The team decided to stay in the cave for another night, and they broke up to explore the cave. Oshawott and Snivy decided to take the cavern where they had stayed the night already, while Pikachu went, upon her insistence, with Eevee, and Emolga went with Tepig.

"This place is HUGE!" Pikachu grumbled, as they walked down one of the cavern paths. This one has a holes in the ceiling, so light filtered through the holes and filled the caverns. Soon, it ended in a large cavern, big enough for a couple of Onix's to fill it.

"Yup. This IS huge." Eevee agreed, when they went in the cavern. Her voice echoed throughout the cave. "Umm, Pikachu? I wanna ask you something."

Pikachu was startled, but took it under control. "Shoot"

"Do you like me?"

Pikachu looked at her curiously, but then it suddenly hit him. "Umm, well…"

"Well?"

Pikachu thought about the feelings. At first he thought it was just gratefulness for saving them, but for the past weeks, he felt more protective towards her, a stronger feeling… "Yes…" he managed out.

Eevee looked at him, and then pounced on him. "Really? I do too," Eevee said, licking his cheeks. Pikachu blushed.

"Umm… I would like it if you got off of me. Even if we started dating, we're not even at second base yet."

Eevee then blushed and got off. "So… you wanna go out sometime?"

Pikachu smiled at her and rubbed her ears a bit. "After we find Ash? Sure"

"YAY!" Eevee said, jumping around.

_Meanwhile_

"Where does this path lead to?" Emolga asked. The path was pitch dark, but Tepig had lit a fire on a twig and that gave light to them.

"Don't ask me," Tepig answered. "I've never been here either."

The two walked down the path silently. Each was talking to their own thoughts.

'You're alone with him," Emolga's mind told her. 'Just tell him already!"

Tepig's brain was also thinking along the same lines. 'Tell her already! You guys are alone!'

Suddenly, the both said at the same time: "I got to tell you something."

They looked at each other, and turned away, blushing. Then they said: "You first" at the same time again.

They blushed, but it was unnoticed in the dark.

"I love you," they both said at the same time AGAIN.

They turned to each other in surprise, actually meeting eye contact. Suddenly, they rushed forwards and met in a sloppy wet kiss. They closed their eyes in the blissful moment, then broke apart because they needed air. They looked at each other and smiled.

"I guess this next cavern's ours," Tepig said, smiling at Emolga.

"Yep, I agree." Emolga said, smiling back.

The two then walked in more, and found a giant cavern. There was a tiny hole at the top, so the light came in and filled the cavern.

"We'll need to find a bucket to put there in case it rains," Tepig said, laughing.

Emolga giggled a bit. "Yeah, agreed."

The two went back out to the main entrance, and found the kids asleep. Pikachu and Eevee came out of the path soon, and Oshawott and Snivy was also ready. The six of them went out to get some lunch and dinner, thinking that it would be dangerous at night time. However, danger already lurks when they were out. Soon, they found themselves surrounded by Sevipers, Sandiles and two Krokoroks, and several Pawniards and a large Bisharp.

"We decided to team up, since you all are so hard to find," the Bisharp said.

"Thesss girlsss will gosss with the Krokorokssss. Whilesss we get the foodssss." The lead Fang Snake Pokemon said.

"So, ladies. Ready for a feast?" The twin Krokoroks said together.

Pikachu got in front of Eevee, while Oshawott and Tepig did the same with Snivy and Emolga, respectively.

"Sorry, Krok," Oshawott said. "She's mine now." Snivy blushed a bit, but kept her face defiant.

One of the Krokorok gave a sour look to Oshawott. "We'll see about that."

The three leaders all shouted: Attack!

"Water Gun!" However, what came out was Water Pulse instead. It landed a hit on the Sandiles, and was able to confuse a bunch of them.

"Ember!" What came out of Tepig's mouth came as a Flamethrower instead. It KO'ed a lot of the Pawniards, and also burned the lead Bisharp.

"Thunderbolt!" Pikachu totally zapped the Sevipers as they advanced towards him.

Behind the guys, the girls were also doing their share of the fight.

"Leaf Tornado!" Snivy shot leaves towards the rest of the Sandiles and the Krokorok that was left standing.

"Hidden Power!" Emolga said, launching a fire-type Hidden Power at the Bisharp.

"Shadow Ball!" Eevee said, launching multiple balls made out of pure shadow to the lead Seviper.

Soon, the fight was clear. The six Pokemon were still standing, though tired. However, the rest of the Pokemon were down on the ground, fainted.

"Let's go," Pikachu said. "We need to move before they wake up."

They all agreed, and picked up some berries on their way back to the cave.

A2A: Alright, another chapter done. I might add a lemon in the next chapter if I get enough reviews for it, so want to see one or don't want to, review!


	7. Chapter 7

A2A: Alright, here's another chapter for you all. I dunno about this one. Seems kinda rushed, so please bear with me. Oshy! Disclaimer!

Snivy: Vinewhip! Only I can call him that.

A2A: Oww…. Alright, Oshawott, disclaimer, please?

Oshawott: A2A does not own Pokemon or any of its related contents.

Chapter 7

"Wait, Oshawott," Pikachu began. "Isn't your leg supposed to still be broken or something?"

Oshawott chuckled. "It was. Not anymore, thanks to Snivy." He paused to hug his new mate. "She learned Aromatherapy last night while we were… nevermind." He got red-faced after what he said. Snivy then pulled out a vine and smacked him playfully in the head.

"That move works wonders, doesn't it," Pikachu said, having witnessed the move before.

"Sure does," replied Oshawott.

"So you're leg just went 'Poof' and all healed up?" Eevee asked.

"Not really, it's still sore." Oshawott said.

They reached the crevice and quickly filed in, as to not let anymore predators find out where they were. Then they started to distribute their berries to the hungry children-pokemon, Axew and Scraggy. Then the rest of them started eating and trying to figure out what to do next.

"I could fly and search again. Maybe they're now close by." Tranquill suggested.

"You already did that, though," Tepig said. "No point in risking our position, unless we were to move out to a new cave."

"Speaking about new caves," Pansage said, turning to Pikachu. "I found a path that leads up to the mountain. We could go exploring for new caves, so that there is an escape route ready."

Pikachu nodded. "Good idea. We also need some people to stay here and help the young ones and some to find caverns for us to sleep in. So Excadrill, me, Eevee, and Pansage will go up to the mountain to find a path. Tranquill will join us and fly to find our trainers. Umm -"

"Me and Tepig could go find some more caverns," Emolga said, happy about the prospect for more time alone with Tepig. Tepig also nodded at the thought.

"Yeah! More cave-crawling. Plus, I can give some light." Tepig reasoned to Pikachu.

"Alright. Tepig and Emolga are going to find more caverns. That leaves the rest of you to take care of the children and guard the entrance." Pikachu said. "Alright, dismissed."

_With Pikachu, Eevee, Pansage, and Excadrill_

"Phew, this is actually quite a hike!" Excadrill said, when they finally reached the top.

"You don't say," Pikachu said, panting. "Let's rest here for a moment before we go on."

"Well, I'm off," Tranquill said, before stretching out her wings and flying away.

"Well, I agree with Pikachu," Eevee said, before collapsing on the ground. Pikachu smirked and then picked her up, bridal style, and put her on a rock. Pansage and Excadrill looked at Pikachu weirdly.

"I feel like I'm missing out on something here," Pansage said.

"Me too," Excadrill agreed. "Care to explain?"

Pikachu and Eevee looked at each other and laughed. Then Pikachu looked at the two.

"Long story short, we figured we had some feelings towards each other," Pikachu said, leaning sitting down next to Eevee.

"And you've only met for… a week?" Pansage said, rolling his eyes. "Oh well, Mesprit works however."

The quartet rested there for a while, before getting up and moving on the path in search of a new cave or a quick getaway path.

_Meanwhile, with Tepig and Emolga_

"Whew, this is a rather long path," Emolga said, walking down the slippery path.

"Yeah," Tepig replied. "Long and slippery. Watch your step, Em'"

Emolga blushed at the new nickname, but it went unnoticed in the darkness of the cave. "So when did you start to like me?" Emolga asked, curious.

Tepig stopped to consider a bit, before turning to Emolga. Even in the faint light, it can be seen that he was blushing a bit. "Well, I guess it was love at first sight. It was when I first saw you. You were beautiful, and I was sure you were nice and kind too. How about you?"

"It was your determination," Emolga replied without the slightest hesitation. "You were very determined to do the right thing. I believe in your power and will."

They walked on in silence after that, but the silence was neither awkward nor prolonged. They both knew they could trust each other. They walked down the path to find another large cavern. With this new find, they decided to head back on the path to the others, and to see if there's another tunnel somewhere.

_With Snivy and Oshawott and the others_

"I'll take first shift," Snivy said, heading off to the entrance.

"I'm going with Snivy, and I'll also take second shift," Oshawott told the others, and then followed Snivy out of the cavern they were in.

"So, how are you?" Oshawott asked when he reached Snivy, and sat down next to her.

"Awesome now that you are with me," Snivy said, leaning her head onto Oshawott's shoulder.

"You remember what happened last time we were both at the entrance," Oshawott asked, laughing a bit at the memory.

Snivy shook her head. "It's not even funny. You almost died, Oshy." Oshawott blushed a bit at the nickname. "And if that Krokorok even shows his face again, he's going to be sorry."

"Sni'," Oshawott, began, causing Snivy to blush at the new nickname. "He hurt you once, there is no way I'm gonna let him near you."

"He almost killed you, Oshy. He is not going anywhere near you as long as I'm still here."

"Looks like we'll both be using long-ranged attacks, then," Oshawott said, laughing.

Snivy smiled. "Yeah. Neither of us is going near that guy. Unless he hurts you, then he's going down. And I mean way down to Distortion World."

"Oh, I'd sure feel sorry for that guy," Oshawott said. "He's prolly gonna be in more pain than ever," Oshawott finished, shaking his head.

"You can be sure about that," Snivy said. She then leaned back on Oshawott, who began to stroke her head slowly. They looked at each other and smiled. Oshawott then leaned forward, and kissed her passionately.

A2A: I'm cutting you off there, cause I'm evil :P

Pikachu: C'mon, man. You said we're near the end, and yet you don't write long chapters?

A2A: Yeah, sorry. This chapter was kinda short and rushed, I dunno. It's definitely not one of my best works. Review what you think!


	8. Chapter 8

A2A: Alright, here's the last chapter. I'm terribly sorry for the long wait. Enjoy!

Ash: A2A doesn't own Pokemon, thankfully, or else my Pikachu will be who-knows-where

A2A: Whatever. I enjoyed writing it. :D

Search for a Reunion Ch. 8

_With Tepig and Emolga_

"Seriously. ANOTHER tunnel? Does this place even have an end?" Emolga grumbled, as they trekked through yet another path.

"I'm starting to think it doesn't" Tepig answered, as he walked beside Emolga. "Never ending, stupid, large cavern."

"Agreed," Emolga said. Suddenly, her foot caught a rock and she slipped. Tepig, however, was able to use his body, and he took the fall instead.

"Tepig!" Emolga cried, as she quickly jumped off him and helped him up. "Are you alright?"

Tepig groaned as he slowly got up, then shook the pain off. "I'm fine Emolga. Be a little more careful, ok?"

"I'm sorry," Emolga replied, "And I'll be careful." Emolga started down the pathway once again. Soon, they reached the end of the tunnel, which was, unfortunately for them, a dead end.

"Well, looks like that's all the tunnels," Tepig said, before turning around to head back to the main entrance. However, he found himself face to face with another pokemon. A large, brown pokemon that looked like it is sitting on a cloud.

"Who dares enter my cave!?" it roared. "Who dares interrupt my rest?"

"Excuse us, sir," Emolga began. "We did not know -"

"Be quiet!" it roared again. "Since you interrupted my sleep, you shall be punished!"

_With Pikachu and Eevee_

"Hmm… Nothing of much notice here," Pikachu said to himself. "Hey, you guys found anything?"

"Nothing here," replied Excadrill. "No cave, no escape route available."

"Not anything found here," Pansage said, coming up from a path. "Unless you want to jump off a cliff, of course."

"I don't think any of us would appreciate that," Eevee put in. "And actually found something. It's more like writing than a cave, but it's still a wall.

"Let's check it out," Pikachu said. "Lead the way, Eve"

"Alright," Eevee said, then headed out on another path.

Soon, they arrived at a huge wall, covered with what looked like ancient writings and pictures. They all began looking through the mysterious wall.

"Hmm," Pansage muttered to himself. "That looks strangely familiar."

Pansage was looking at a picture of a strange pokemon, riding on a cloud. It was shown to be trapped in a cave.

'What is that pokemon?" Pansage thought to himself. 'I'm sure I've seen it before. But where…"

"Hey!" Excadrill suddenly exclaimed. "Doesn't that look like the legendary Thunderus and Tornadus?"

Pansage was suddenly struck by the new revelation. "That's right! We need to get down there right away, and get the others up here!"

"Wait!" Pikachu shouted at Pansage, who was about to descend the long pathway. "Can you please explain first?"

"Alright. Well, that picture here is of Landorus, the legendary Pokemon that stopped Tornadus and Thunderus from destroying the islands. However, the ancient people lured it here, and sealed it in this cave in order to harness it's power if the island will ever be in danger. It says here that Landorus has become harsh and bitter, and will most likely kill whoever it meets. That means, if he is still roaming down there -"

"Chances are our team will suffer if we don't tell them soon," Excadrill finish. "You're right we need to get down there and warn them at once!"

"Halt!"

"Hmm?" Excadrill said, looking around. "Who said that?"

"It is I, Tornadus!" the green, flying-on-a-cloud pokemon appeared. "You dare enter my territory. You shall perish!"

_With Oshawott and Snivy_

"I'm bored," Snivy grumbled, pacing back and forth behind a rock. "Nothing's going on."

"Yeah. It's almost time for our break. I'll go get someone else to come watch the entrance.

"Thanks, Oshy," Snivy said, smiling at him, before turning her attention back to the entrance. A mistake not sensing a spark going above her. However, Oshawott heard something, and looked up.

"Snivy!" Oshawott shouted, before rushing up to push her over. Snivy was hurled over, being as she was very light, but she managed to catch herself. She turned to see a new pokemon, a blue pokemon riding on a puff of smoke. Oshawott was playing on the ground, burnt marks on his fur.

"Oshawott!" Snivy shouted. Oshawott managed to get up at the sound of her voice. He saw that the pokemon's back was to him.

"I am Thunderus! Keeper of the entrance of the cave. You have sneaked in here without my permission while I was away. Therefore, you shall face punishment!"

_Back with Pikachu and Eevee :P_

"Tornadus?" Pansage exclaimed. "The legendary pokemon said to guard Landorus?" (I dunno if that's right or not)

"Yes. You have entered my territory, therefore you shall be punished."

"We get it, we get it," Eevee said. "Can you please move now?"

Every pokemon looked at her in surprise. Talking to a legendary pokemon like that wasn't really smart.

"You dare address me like that," Tornadus roared. "You shall be punished!" Tornadus' arm started to glow as he released spinning wheels towards Eevee.

Suddenly, Eevee started to glow, and she transformed into a….

"Mew?" Pikachu said, both surprised and horrified that he had shared feelings with the legendary pokemon.

"Yep, yup." Mew said, before creating a large pink sphere that reflected the wheels back to Tornadus, who was still (no pun intended ;)) in disbelief.

"Grr. Why are you here, Mew?" Tornadus shouted at Mew.

"Let's see. Let's just say cause I want sometime with Pikachu here and his buddies," Mew said, smiling at the rest of the group. "Now, Tornadus, if you would so kindly let us past."

Tornadus was shocked for a moment, then grudgingly gave way. "Don't ever come back," he warned, before flying off.

"Now," Mew said to the others, who were still in shock. "Let's go find the others."

Mew zoomed out of the place, leaving the rest of the group to follow.

_With Snivy and Oshawott. Again :P_

"Aromatherapy!" Snivy shouted, letting loose a soothing smell. Thunderous just laughed.

"Thanks for healing me, though I'm not even injured yet."

Snivy smirked. "That wasn't meant for you."

"Wha-

Thunderus was not able to finish its sentence, due to it being hit with a powerful aqua jet from behind.

"Thanks for that, Snivy" Oshawott told Snivy. He then turned his attention back to the Bolt Strike Pokemon. "Now tell me, why were you guarding this cave?"

The Pokemon looked at him in surprise. "You don't know. This cave is the cave to the powerful Landorus. Me and my brother are here to guard him from doing any harm to outsiders."

Snivy and Oshawott but cursed under their breaths. "Well, sorry. We didn't know that, we have some young ones back there."

"No matter," Thunderus said. "I'll still have to punish you for coming in. Take THIS!" Thunderus let out a strong discharge. Oshawott and Snivy both braced themselves for the contact. It never came.

"Who dares… Mew?" Thunderus turned and said in confusion. A large pink blob was surrounding Oshawott and Snivy.

"Me. And you better let those to get off your hook and help us subdue that stupid Landorus. Apparently, some of the team had ran up to him already." The last statement caused a look of confusion and horror at Mew.

"Tepig and Emolga!" Pikachu suddenly realized who was in trouble. "They went to search for more caves. You could have stopped me!" Pikachu shouted at Mew.

"Well, it wouldn't seem to be as much fun that way." Mew answered. "So are we going or not." Mew left, leaving the rest confused, but then followed her.

_Back with Tepig and Emolga_

"Take this!" Landorus shouted.

The ground began to shake, then erupted with power. Once the smoke cleared, the strange pokemon saw… no one.

"What?" Landorus shouted, before looking up to see Tornadus holding Tepig and Thunderous having Emolga.

"You two," Landorus growled. "What are you doing here?"

"You attacked innocent pokemon. You will have to be punished," came the duo voice of the two.

"You guys better leave," Mew said. "This might get a bit messy."

Tepig and Emolga were put down, and quickly moved out of the cave. Pikachu lingered behind.

"Hey, Mew," he started. "Why did you-"

"Just cause," Mew answered, even before he finished the question. "And you are pretty cute, you know. But there's someone else waiting for you instead," Mew teased Pikachu playfully. "I guess this is farewell for now. Tell Ash I said hi." Mew turned and zoomed off to help fight Landorus.

"Someone else?" Pikachu said to himself. "I wonder who that is…" Pikachu pondered this as he walked out of the cave. However, at the main entrance he saw a sight that had wished for since a couple days ago.

"Pikachu!" Ash shouted, rushing towards him.

"Pikapi!" Pikachu rushed towards his trainer and embraced him with joy.

After much tears of joy, the trio left once again on a journey to Ash's next gym battle, and the adventure continues….

A2A: Or maybe not.

Tepig: C'mon. This is it. No lovey-dovy for me?

A2A: You're lucky enough to get a pairing :P

Tepig: T_T

A2A: Alright. Review if you liked it, review if you despised it. Either case, I hope you enjoyed it.

Snivy: No flames. I hate flames.


End file.
